


Daddy Derek

by Estellestafford



Series: Adventures of Supernatural Parenting [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Daddy Derek, Implied Mpreg, M/M, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Stiles is exhausted, but there is a baby in his hubby's arms.  The world is so unfair, cause it is probably the sexiest thing he has seen, but he just doesn't have the energy to do anything.





	Daddy Derek

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I should note that I actually wrote this part way before I wrote what I ended up putting it in the first part of the series. So there were a couple things that didn't line up but I thought I'd fix but somebody a pointed out to me that not quite yet so if thier else please let me know and I'll try to line up the timeline

Adventures of Supernatural Parenting: 

Adventure: Daddy Derek 

Stiles was passed out from his long trip, from having promoted his book “Tales of Supernatural Miscreants” it was a series loosely based on his life, but nobody outside of his family (including the pack) knew that. He was completely exhausted but he did not want to sleep. Not now, not even as he laid on the bed. The reason being was the sight of a bare footed, bare chested and with a baby pressed against him, Derek, who wore nothing but lounge pants. He walked around while lightly rocking the baby. 

“This is so unfair.” Stiles gazed up with eyes partially opened against their will. 

“What?” His husband slightly smirked, which indicated he knew exactly what the copper eyed man thought was unfair. He kept moving and talked in low comforted tones. 

“You look so good with a baby. That it makes me want to get up and climb you like a tree, so we can have another one. But I have no energy what so ever. You should never have a baby in your arms it is completely lethal. I seriously think we could stop an army of witches with just Lawrence in your arms.” 

“Regardless of me being a werewolf, Stiles I don’t need a whole liter.” He said with affectionate exasperation. Stiles was always joking about having full litters and Derek had explained some dogs only have one or two in a litter and no he was not a dog. Stop it, Stiles. Five years of marriage and he still threw a dog joke here and there. “Two is more than enough. And I think it is Tara has your eyes and smile. She’s beautiful.” He looked over in the direction of their sleeping girl, who was probably cuddling with her giant grey wolf plushie. Lydia had bought it off amazon. It been a life saver for whenever Derek had to be gone long periods of time. They had to get a fox plushie when Stiles started to leaved, everyone had Tara convinced Stiles great grandparents were foxes. 

“Not the she has ‘your eyes’ thing, again,” He replied with self-depreciating sigh, “She’s not going to look awkward like me. She’s going to be a supermodel, and gorgeous and my dad well loan the shot guns to perfectly intimidated every one the boys or girls, I’m equal opportunity you know. And I’m sure I can get wolfsbane bullets or anything else from Chris and I also have my own arsenal.” 

Derek could not help but wonder how it was his husband could look dead on his feet and still yammered on like he had all the energy in the world. He rolled his eyes and went to put Lawrence in his crib in the room next door. 

He then went to check on Tara, who was still asleep. At six, it was obvious which parent her appearance took after, she had honey hued brown hair, the amber eyes. She looked just look her birth-parent. She even seemed to have some of his mannerisms, though hilariously enough she tried to mimic Derek whenever he was home. And Derek was grateful, even though the Hale women had been extraordinarily beautiful according to other sources that were not him, because yeah they were his mom and sisters and gross he did not want to cross that line. Even though it was true, he still wanted Stiles to have a child that looked like him. He wanted their baby girl to look like him. Derek had seen the pictures of Mrs. Stilinski, and she had been a real true beauty that was also brighten by the kindness and mischievousness in her smile and eyes. And Stiles, looked so much like his mom, without losing his masculinity. 

He went back into the bedroom, determined to get through to Stiles. 

He leaned against the doorway, “What?” Stiles looked up. 

He said it fondly running a hand around the curves of Stiles face, “You’re an idiot.” 

“Aren’t you charming, and tell me why?” he questioned with an eye roll as he pulled himself up on his elbows. The werewolf brought himself closer and was on top, with Stiles in between his knees. 

“You still don’t get it,” He leaned in and kissed his neck. 

“Don’t do that, I’m so tired.” He complained, “I wish I wasn’t. It sucks, because you got my libido racing like a car race baby.” Derek chuckled. “And no, I don’t get what you are talking about.” 

“You should know, how attractive you are to me by now.” He kissed further down. “You know I’ve seen your mother.” Stiles gasped. 

“Yeah,” 

“She was beautiful, and do you know you look so much like her?” Derek rubbed his stubble against his face. 

“Yeah, so I look like a girl.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and continued, “No, you look a man who got his good looks from his mother. And I should know, I think it is just as unfair when you hold one of my cubs.” 

“Yeah?” Stiles ran his hand through his hair as Derek laid his head on his chest. Then rolled onto one side. 

“Yeah, the first time you held Tara,” He did not know what to say, but Derek just had a rare wide smile. 

“Took your breath away, huh? I made Derek Hale breathe-less, I can now die happily.” 

“Don’t you dare,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to his, “Night,” 

“Night.”

“By the way, my dad and Melissa said they take the kids.” Stiles informed just before his husband began to doze off. “So sex tomorrow?” 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. 

Wrapped in each other’s arms they fell asleep. 


End file.
